Shippo's Christmas Tale
by UltaAnimeFangurl2004
Summary: Shippo goes out and proves Santa Claus is real. He travel without the Inu gang and encounters many problems. Plz R&R!


Me: Hello! In honor of winter/ Christmas I present Shippo's Christmas Tale!!! Please note that I MIGHT have gotten this from a story or book so if I did plz tell me. I will delete this story 4 these reasons: not enough reviews, this idea was already taken, or I REALLY don't like my writing about it. I think this idea of proving Santa was real is taken but the adventure I'm sure is different. Hope u enjoy!!!

(P.S: I don't know if Feudal Era knew about Christmas so in this story they didn't w/out Kagome)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha

**Shippo's Christmas Tale**

**Hello I am your story teller host, Jessica. For those Inuyasha fans out there, have you ever thought what will happen if Kagome introduced Christmas? Would you ever think Shippo would get mad at Inuyasha because Inuyasha said Santa wasn't real so Shippo goes out on a quest to find Santa and bring him to Inuyasha himself? Well I've thought about it and asked Shippo himself who made a book about it. So here I am ready to tell you about that very story. So I warn you now, if you do not like Shippo, Christmas, or Shippo going on a quest about Christmas, DO-NOT-READ. Well if your still here reading get comfy and enjoy the show. Sorry, couldn't resist. I meant to say get comfy, grab a cup of a warm drink, and enjoy the story.**

**------------------**

**The Argument**

**------------------**

"Kagome do you have any more of those gingerbread man cookies?" Shippo asked after quickly eating the first one.

"Shippo we have to save some of them for the ginger bread house then at Christmas you can eat it." Kagome answered.

"Feh this is a big waist of time," Inuyasha commented, "what about the jewel shards?"

"Inuyasha can't the Shikon shards wait? I am interested with Christmas." Miroku informed earning a small "Feh" from Inuyasha.

On the first week of December, Kagome had explained and taught the traditions of Christmas.

She taught them everything a normal family would do celebrating the special holiday.

Sure everyone was excited about Christmas even Inuyasha who acted like it was worthless idea.

Of course that's just him.

But everyone else in the group knew that Shippo was the most excited of all.

Now Shippo was really interested in, Santa Clause.

He drew pictures of Santa, learned to poof himself into Santa, and even made objects look like Santa.

But the making things into objects sometimes annoyed them because Shippo sometimes used their stuff.

Anyhow, Shippo could hardly wait for Santa.

At nights after Kagome's stories like Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman, and the Story of Santa, he dreamed them up like a movie.

Now Christmas was only two weeks away and Shippo could barely control himself.

"Kagome Santa's going to come here and give me presents right?" Shippo asked childishly with excitement in his green eyes.

Kagome nodded adding white frosting around the ginger bread house, "Yep he'll bring loads of gifts."

"Get real. This 'Santa' isn't a real person. Besides if Santa is real that means he's a crazy person who breaks into people's houses." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"He is NOT," Shippo yelled back angrily "that just shows what you know. Absolutely, nothing!"

"This might end up with Inuyasha punching Shippo as usual." Sango said to Miroku…SLAP!!!

"Inuyasha, sit boy! Why do you always have to spoil Shippo's happiness?" Kagome asked shaking her head and rubbing her forehead.

"Feh well Santa isn't! He's just a fantasy person. Besides I bet you put the presents under the tree!" Inuyasha said accusing Kagome.

"I-I do not! It's Santa! Sit!" Kagome yelled not wanting to upset Shippo.

But Kagome truly thought Santa wasn't real.

"Santa's making a list and checking it twice Inuyasha. But he doesn't have to look at your name twice because he knows you've been naughty." Shippo said earning a punch on the head from Inuyasha.

"Get it through your head Shippo. Santa is not real! He's a fantasy person and nothing more. God you are so stupid." Inuyasha said and fell asleep on a tree besides Keade's hut.

"Shippo don't go bragging about Santa everywhere. They might tease you." Kagome warned hugging Shippo and petting his head lightly,

"But he is real…right?" Shippo asked wanting an answer from the person he trusted the most.

"Yes he does Shippo. Now go get some sleep okay?" Kagome said.

Soon everyone was fast asleep except for Shippo only thinking about proving Santa was real to Inuyasha.

"If Kagome says Santa is real then he is. But I don't think Sango Miroku, and I know for sure Inuyasha, don't believe in him. If only I could bring him here." Shippo thought and had an idea, "I'll bring Santa here! Then this Christmas will be the best ever!"

So Shippo brought the food Kagome gave him, a camera also coming from Kagome, crayons, three of his small toys, Sango's first gift to Shippo which was a dagger, and Miroku's extra set of clothes that had shrunk making it a perfect fit for Shippo.

So not to worry the other, Shippo wrote a quick note to them saying he would be back in time for Christmas. He didn't wanna spoil the surprise by saying he was going to bring Santa Claus.

"So this is a start for my own tale. Good-bye to this tale for now," Shippo said motioning to the sleeping gang, "and hello to this new tale."

With that he swung a wooden stick which held his stuff in a small, red bag and walked off into the snow.

**Well that's the beginning of Shippo's adventure. He has a long way to go but I know that he'll make it back safely…I think. For now I have to get some sleep. Thank-you for those who enjoyed, and for those who read and didn't like it, oh well. Shippo has his handful now. Depending on what time you're reading this, good night/ good afternoon/ good morning**

Me: How's that? Luv? Like? Hate? Me no care if u hate. Plz review! I'll need at least 5 reviews before I can update. Thank-you. Now I'm ready to jump on my bed and call it a night.


End file.
